


Una pequeña broma

by Chappylandia



Series: Hogwarts AUs Collection [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Underage - Freeform, everyone loves Mabel Pines, kind of, mentioned Stanford Pines, pero no es un tema relevante ni hay escenas de sexo en la historia, se hace mención a temas sexuales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: De todos los estudiantes que podrían haber tenido la desgracia de caer como sus tutorados, Bill piensa que ninguno pudo ser tan acertado como Dipper Pines.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Hogwarts AUs Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/371912
Kudos: 5





	Una pequeña broma

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Una pequeña broma.  
> Fandom: Gravity Falls.  
> Pareja: Pre-Billdip.  
> Fecha: 20 de octubre de 2016.

De todos los estudiantes que podrían haber tenido la desgracia de caer como sus tutorados, Bill piensa que ninguno pudo ser tan acertado como Dipper Pines.

El pequeño Slytherin de tercer año le observa con ojos castaños enormes, asustados, y Bill necesita toda su concentración para no saltarle encima a la mitad del salón de pociones.

"¿El profesor Strange te dijo que te reunieras conmigo para tutorías? ¿En serio?"

"¡Ya te dije que sí!" grita el pequeño, sonrojado. Cipher arquea una ceja.

Tad Strange y él comparten ancestros; incluso Bill tiene algunos recuerdos de la niñez en donde un chico alto y pelinegro le da galletas a cambio de información sobre algunas prácticas de la familia, pero eso no explica que interés tendría el joven profesor al ponerle enfrente tan suculento platillo.

Probablemente solo quería jugarle una pequeña broma, el muy estúpido.

"Entonces bienvenido a tus tutorías, Pine Tree" dice sonriendo malicioso, sintiendo un jaloneo de éxtasis cuando el niño le dirige una mirada asesina y comienza a seguirlo al escritorio del maestro.

"No me llames Pine Tree"

Bill siempre ha sentido debilidad por los que dan pelea.

\----

Pine Tree tiene talento, eso es algo que le ha quedado claro a la tercera tutoría. Después de 3 meses de reuniones semanales con el pequeño, también le ha quedado claro que tiene un lado sarcástico sumamente cruel, una mente prodigiosa y la peor suerte en todo Hogwarts.

Y es que solo alguien con una suerte de mierda podría lograr meterse en el camino de Verónica Flamel sin haber siquiera cruzado palabra con la arpía.

"No entiendo tu obsesión por el mocoso, Bill" le dice el viernes por la mañana, a mitad de la clase de transformaciones "solo esta distrayéndote"

"No sabes apreciar la belleza de echar a perder una buena manzana, Pyn querida" se burla el rubio, lanzándole una mirada coqueta.

Verónica bufa y su largo cabello rosa chicle se acomoda en su hombro mientras finge prestarle atención a una clase que no tiene sentido.

Bill sabe que la mayor parte del disgusto que Verónica siente por Dipper es simplemente una reacción al desprecio que le tiene a su hermana Mabel (cuya personalidad, en la muy poco humilde opinión de Bill, podría ser lo más explosivo que ha pisado Hogwarts desde los afamados Gemelos Weasley), así que decide ignorarla como usualmente hace.

Y Bill hubiera podido seguir ignorándola, de no ser por la insufrible sonrisa que su compañera de curso le regaló al término de la clase.

"Deberías entonces disimular un poco tu cara de alegría cuando vas a verlo, uno podría creer que Cipher está finalmente sentando cabeza" le grita, a medio pasillo, antes de huir hacia la sala común, atrayendo las risas de todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor de quinto año.

Si la declaración de Verónica no tuviera un alarmantemente acertado fundamento, Bill le habría lanzado un maleficio.

\----

6 meses después de su primera clase, Pine Tree puede fácilmente realizar pociones básicas, pero sigue siendo un desastre al intentar algo más complejo.

Bill sabe (porque Mabel no tiene filtros en la boca y la chica ha tomado la costumbre de saludar efusivamente a Bill cada que se lo encuentra en los pasillos) que Dipper y Mabel son los sobrino-nietos de Stanford Pines, maestro de pociones en San Mungo (y uno de los hombres más insufribles que Bill ha conocido en la vida), así que Bill sinceramente no logra entender como alguien con la sangre de Stanford Pines corriéndole en las venas no puede realizar una simple poción calmante.

"Pine Tree eres un completo desastre" bufa, molesto por la inutilidad del menor.

"Cállate Cipher" contesta Dipper, todo hombros caídos y la mirada oculta debajo de esa estúpida gorra que usa siempre que no está en clase. La simple imagen le causa repulsión.

"Es virtualmente imposible arruinar esta poción, sin embargo, TU sigues arruinándola" declara, observando al chico con la mirada más altiva de su repertorio "ni siquiera sé porque sigues intentándolo"

"¡Cállate!" grita y Bill no estaría nada sorprendido ante esta reacción si Dipper no estuviera de repente parado junto a él, jalándolo de la corbata para tenerlo a su altura.

Bill está a punto de dejar salir un jadeo ante el tono demandante en la voz de Dipper, solo a punto.

"Voy a seguir intentándolo, vamos a seguir intentándolo hasta que lo logre porque para eso eres mi jodido tutor ¿Entendiste, Cipher?"

Bill traga saliva, asiente, y observa al niño soltarlo para continuar intentando realizar la poción.

Más tarde en los dormitorios Bill se sorprende pensando en la forma en que el castaño lo miraba, en el tono violento de su voz y en las cientos de situaciones en donde podría hacerlo repetir la escena.

\----

Los TIMOS son un asco. Todos, absolutamente todos los chicos de su curso están a punto de sufrir un shock nervioso por culpa de la carga de trabajo que les han dejado para los exámenes (y, aunque en otro momento Bill hubiera disfrutado el caos enormemente, la idea lo aburre de formas inimaginables) y los maestros han cancelado todas y cada una de las actividades extracurriculares, a excepción del quidditch.

Eso significa, para el completo desagrado de Bill, que las tutorías de Pine Tree están absolutamente canceladas.

"Sabes que no necesito estudiar para los exámenes" Tad le observa aburrido desde su estúpido escritorio mientras Bill trata de repasar ingredientes de pociones para no hechizarlo "¡Por el puto Salazar! Ni siquiera necesito releer los apuntes como toda esa bola de ineptos ¿Porque no puedo seguir con las tutorías?"

"Porque no puedo hacer una excepción, Bill" dice Tad sonriendo de forma desagradable, como si estuviera dando clases a un grupo de pequeños y asustadizos tejones "Pines ha mejorado en clases, fácilmente puede obtener un aceptable en los exámenes finales y tú debes estudiar, así es como funcionan las cosas"

Bill hace un puchero y Tad suelta una carcajada. A punto de salir de la oficina de su pariente, con todo el drama que solo años de práctica en la manipulación pueden lograr, escucha nuevamente la voz de Strange, burlona.

"Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan atraído a algo a lo que no te estas cogiendo"

Bill azota la puerta al salir.

\----

Bill odia los últimos días antes de volver a casa. No puede entender como los idiotas de sus compañeros pueden mostrarse tan felices de regresar a sus aburridas vidas con sus aburridos padres y dejar atrás los encantos y la libertad de la que gozan en el colegio.

Odia la idea de volver a un mundo donde lo más mágico que puede hacer es jugar partidas de ajedrez con su mayordomo y escuchar a su padre hablar de tiempos donde uno podía partir a un estúpido a la mitad con un hechizo sin ser llamado al Ministerio.

Para sorpresa de Bill, este año también odia la idea de dejar de ver a los gemelos Pines todos los viernes por la tarde.

"¿A dónde iras este verano, Bill?" pregunta Mabel, ojos y sonrisa relucientes, su uniforme adornado con un hechizo de brillos permanentes que el mismo Bill le enseño a hacer en algún punto del año.

"No le preguntes eso, Mabel" se queja Dipper, frustrado una vez más "no nos importa"

"Oh, pero a Shooting Star le importa" le guiña coquetamente el ojo a la chica, que suelta un gritito. Dipper hace gestos de asco "a ninguna parte, princesa, a menos que tu tengas una mejor idea"

"¡Podrías venir con nosotros!" brinca Mabel, emocionada "¡Podríamos pasar juntos el verano en Gravity Falls!"

"¡Mabel!"

"Es una estupenda idea, Shooting Star" el rubio sonríe, complacido "¿Tus padres estarán de acuerdo?"

"¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!"

"¡Claro! ¡Le diremos al tío Stan y al tío Ford!" grita la castaña, luciendo verdaderamente encantada. Bill apenas tiene tiempo para sorprenderse de lo mucho que le gusta hacer sonreír a Mabel "¡Les mandare una lechuza ahora mismo!"

"¡MABEL!" grita Pine Tree, pero de la presencia de su gemela en las mazmorras solo quedan los brillos.

Bill sonríe, malicioso, con la vista fija en el cuerpo de su aun pequeño tutorado.

"Parece que pasaremos juntos el verano, Pine Tree"

"¡No me llames Pine Tree!" las mejillas de Dipper se ponen color rojo león y Bill suelta una carcajada.

Pocos segundos después, con el caldero de Pine Tree en la cabeza y escuchando los pasos firmes y molestos del castaño en dirección a la puerta, se pregunta si podría estar desarrollando un genuino interés por el mocoso.

"¡Y más vale que te comportes en casa del Tío Stan y del Tío Ford!" grita Dipper, y se oye un portazo.

Es entonces cuando Bill Cipher tiene que aceptar, finalmente, que tiene un genuino interés en el mocoso.

Algún día tendría que confesarle a Tad que sí, en efecto, había sido una muy buena broma.


End file.
